He is done
Adam was looking quizzically at the group of zombies coming for him but without thought he dashed and grabbed the first one by the arm and than kicked him in the collarbone and than breaking his neck tearing his throat out after. He leaped 7 ft. in the air and than brought his foot down on the zombies head breaking it and it rolled off the zombies neck. " 2 down 5 more to go " ,Adam ripped off the STOP sign pole and than with all his strength swung cutting off 2 zombies head. " You know what I am sick of this " Adam ripped his shirt off and than charged skillyfully killing each zombie before a hand beheaded the zombie and another body flew. Jason Lewis stood their smiling while his eyes glowed red, " Dear Dear Adam why not use your full powers Ay! ", Adam grinned and than grabbed a zombie not before a force pulled it back and blood flew William & Jesse were fused to make a large werewolf. " Hey, Jason about a mile from here there is house I saw Mal-El, Stefan, Damon, Elena " , A voice cut through " Gentleman so many bodies " , Dakota was smirking and Narissa stood next to her with a annoyed look, " Hurry up I have some words for Damon, " An all black werewolf rushed past them and they all transformed and followed Hayden while Adam dashed with them soon there was 11 werewolves running together with a vampire at their heels. As they reached Damons house, Jace spotted Mal-El " Found Mal-El " , Theseus smiled impishly and than telepathically told them to take out all the zombies which was done in a matter of minutes. They opened the door and Damon charged but a hand caught him by the neck and Damon was lifted than dropped hard to the ground. " Who's next " , Theseus nodded toward Stefan, this time Hayden charged and smacked Stefan smiling during the time, " Leaches all you guys do is drain humans like what the hell!?!! " ,Hayden bit Stefan in the shoulder than threw him across the room. Stefan screamed and gripped his shoulder face showing agonizing pain. Adam ran toward Stefan but Mal-El grabbed him and than threw him into the wall using his telekinesis. " Weak vampire but..... " ,Theseus smiled looking at maybe the next member of his pack the boy known as Mal-El. Adam punched Mal-El but Mal looked unaffected and stuck his teeth into Adam's neck, " AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW " , Theseus nodded toward Narissa she jogged over and grabbed Mal-El along with Jason they threw Mal-EL out throw the windown. " Official warning from the Ultimate Werewolves also vampires please please don't get in my way cause I will kill kill kill until I am satisfied " , The pack walked out with the twins Gemini and Horus gathering up Adam carrying him together.